The Magic School Bus: Gets a Shark attack
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Ms.Frizzle and her class heard on the news that a shark attack on Amity Island and Phoebe is having nightmares about the shark named Jaws will they stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:**I do not own The Magic School Bus or Jaws they belong to the rightful owners but the character Dixie the sea dragon belongs to me.

_**Theme**_**song:**

_Ms. Frizzle: SEAT BELTS EVERYONE!_

_Arnold:PLease let this be a normal fied trip?_

_Wanda:With the Friz?_

_Everyone:NO WAY!_

_Arnold:AWWWWWW!(that he is going to hate this)_

**Cruisin' on down Main Street  
You're relaxed and feelin' good  
Next thing that you know you're seein'  
Octopus in the neighborhood!**

**Surfin' on a sound wave  
Swingin' through the stars  
Take a left at your intestine  
Take your second right past Mars.**

**On THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS  
Navigate a nostril  
Climb on THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS  
Spank a plankton, too  
On our Magic School Bus  
Raft a river of lava  
On THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS  
Such a fine thing to do!**

**So strap your bones right to the seat  
Come on in and don't be shy -  
Just to make your day complete  
You might get baked into a pie**

**On THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS...  
Step inside - it's a wilder ride!  
Come on - ride on THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS!**

At 10:00pm night

* * *

At the beach on Amity Island A girl named Chrissie Watkins leaves an evening beach party on New England's Amity Island to go skinny dipping in the Atlantic Ocean. After swimming out near a buoy, she is seized by an unseen force from below that thrashes her around before dragging her below the surface and then she was attacked by a shark and was killed.

But the police chief Martin Brody Mayor Larry Vaughan Quint and Matt Hooper were to sacred to find the shark so they thought they would try and her class and asked them if they can help them.

At school

* * *

Good morning class said as she walked in through the door and Phoebe said I found out the way you walked through the door ok class there was a shark attack at Amity Island and we are going there to help them so to the bus.

As they went on the bus Arnold said are you sure that there is a shark at Amity Island?

Why yes there is Arnold here we go! yelled .

Again? asked Arnold.

And the bus tellaport the class to Amity Island beach.

End of chapter 1...


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:**I do not own The Magic School Bus or Jaws they belong to the rightful owners but the character Dixie the sea dragon belongs to me.

At the beach

* * *

At the beach and her class went to the beach to play ok class you play wihle I keep an eye out for the shark.

Wihle they were playing in the water Phoebe and Wanda we're talking then Phoebe looked at the shark's fin and she knew who it was its Jaws she said.

Waht did you say Phoebe? asked Wanda nothing she said I did not say anything I thought I saw a shark What a shark? said Wanda no way there is no sharks in their and Wanda started laughing.

Hey want to come in the water? asked Tim ok Tim I can use a slpash until they heard Wanda srceaming in pain HELP! yelled Phoebe.

Oh dear said sounds like trouble.

Wanda was getting bittin by Jaws Phoebe help please said Wanda until Ralphine jumped on the shark's back with a knife and said STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND YOU BIG MEAN JAWS! and he stabbed Jaws on his back and srceamed in pain and that let go of Wanda and Jaws swim away from 's class.

Wanda was bleeding and her right leg was full of shark bites from Jaws and they got her out of the water Dorothy Ann said Wanda you're going to be alright Phoebe said oh Wanda I shoud've warned you about that shark Phoebe started to cry.

called 911 and they rush Wanda to the doctor Phoebe was sad and angry at herself and said I shoud've warned Wanda about that shark I would murrder Jaws if she was not in the water.

Phoebe its ok Wanda will be fine she needs stichties on her leg and she'll be fine said Keesha.

As my grandma sarah used to say if you can't get the shark you'll kill the shark said but don't worry we'll look for the shark tomorrow.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:**I do not own The Magic School Bus or Jaws they belong to the rightful owners but the character Dixie the sea dragon belongs to me.

At the beach at 2:00pm

* * *

and her class kept their eye out for the shark and let me know if you see him said Phoebe was alseep on the boat that she was in with Keesha.

In Phoebe's dream

* * *

Jaws is comming for you said a voice oh no you don't said Phoebe until Jaws showed his mean face at her and Phoebe started to swim away she was scared until Keesha was shaking her to wake up.

In real world

* * *

PHOEBE WAKE UP! Phoebe woke up and said Keesha why did you wake me up for? Keesha said you're having a nightmare is it about Jaws?

Yes said Phoebe it was him until the water was shaking um... Keesha was that your stomach? asked Phoebe.

No it wasn't said Keesha OH NO I KNOW THAT SOUND said Phoebe as she looked down into the water IT'S JAWS! QIUCK GET OUT OF THE BOAT! shouted Keesha and they jumped out of the boat and swim to the beach to warn .

As they tolled they heared Dorothy Ann yelling help said QUICK CLASS TO THE BUS! and they got Dorothy Ann in time before Jaws got her.

DOROTHY ANN WAKE UP ARE YOU OK?! yelled Phoebe but Dorothy Ann did not move but she was breathing she was alive but she was shocked because of Jaws.

Ok that's it said Carlos we're going to kill Jaws this has gone far enough That's it we'll trap the shark said we'll kill the shark before he kills or hurts anyone else.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Discailmer:**I do not own the magic school bus or Jaws they belong to the rightful owners but the character I made Dixie the sea dragon belongs to me.

Ok said this shark needs to stop attacking so why will he hurt anyone? so said Arnold first Jaws almost killed Wanda and then Dorohty Ann so Jaws is the one behind all this said Phoebe and we will get rid of him once in for all but said Carlos how are we going to kill Jaws? ok class heres what we are doing to do said .

* * *

On the boat

Phoebe said JAWS COME OUT OF THE WATER YOU FAT SHARK! then Jaws saw Phoebe and jumped onto the boat bus ok class in the bus qiuck me Phoebe will take care of hime Jaws was heading toward Phoebe she said eat this tank Jaws just before Jaws can get Phoebe he got the gas tank and not Phoebe said HIT THE SHARK LIZ! AND HURRY THE SHARK IS GOING TO GET PHOEBE!

Jaws jumped to get Phoebe but Phoebe jumped away from Jaws before he can get her Jaws was getting away Liz hit the button and the bullet hit the gas tank and the shark got blown up Phoebe saw that Jaws was dead YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHH! Phoebe shouted said goodbye Jaws.

Now class let's go and pick up Wanda and Dorothy Ann.

* * *

At the doctor

and her class went to the doctor to pick up Wanda and Dorothy Ann they went to Wanda's room Phoebe said Wanda wake up Wanda woke up and said Phoebe did you killed Jaws? WANDA YOU'RE OK! and yes we did how is your leg doing? Wanda said oh its not broken but is sore for now but I'll be fine that good Wanda said lets go get Dorothy Ann and I justed called our hunters of the sea and they said thankyou to all of us.

Dorothy Ann said Keesha its time go home Dorothy Ann woke up and said Keesha what happened? Phoebe said you were shocked by Jaws yesterday but we killed him and are you doing ok? Dorothy Ann said I am now but I have a headache so class said let's go home for all that hard work.

THE END


End file.
